halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Paranormal Activity (movie)
Paranormal Activity is a 2007 American supernatural horror film. It was written and directed by Oren Peli. The movie was a box office success. Having been made on an estimated budget of $15,000,000, it earned more than $107,000,000 at movie theaters in the United States. Paranormal Activity was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for some use of bad language. Plot The young couple Katie and Micah have recently moved to a new house in San Diego. Katie claims that an evil presence has haunted her periodically since childhood and believes that it is still following her. Each night, Micah mounts a video camera on a tripod in their bedroom to record any activity that occurs while they sleep. Micah makes fun of it at first. The first night, the camera records running footstep noises and the sound of keys dropping onto the floor. In the morning, the couple make breakfast and they notice that the keys have fallen onto the floor. They take no notice of this. Katie says the demon feeds off negative energy and its intent is to torment her no matter where she goes. When Micah watches the footage the next day, he becomes excited that a demon is in their home and urges Katie to get a Ouija board. Katie refuses and makes Micah promise not to buy one. On the fifth night, demonic noises are recorded; Katie awakes from a nightmare just before a loud thump is heard from the living room. The couple investigate but find nothing. After a week of no paranormal activity, Micah begins to taunt the demon and worsen the situation. Katie asks Micah to see what Dr. Fredrichs, a demonologist, has to say but he refuses. Micah, interested after hearing the demon screech, later captures a demonic grunt with a voice recorder after asking the demon many questions. During the fifteenth night, the hallway light flickers on and off and demonic noises are heard by Katie's side of the bed. Katie gets up and stares at Micah sleeping for two hours before going outside to sit on the backyard swing. Micah tries to convince Katie to come inside, but she refuses. When Micah goes inside to get her a blanket, he hears a bang in the bedroom and finds the bedroom TV turned on. Micah is then startled by Katie, who followed him inside but says that he woke her up. Katie remembers nothing the next day. Katie, irritated by Micah's response to the situation, becomes irate when Micah brings home a Ouija board despite Dr. Fredrichs' warnings. Micah says that he borrowed the board, not bought it. The two leave the house that evening, leaving the Ouija board in the living room. The curtains and plants start to blow around and the Ouija board's planchette moves on its own and a small fire erupts on the board and extinguishes itself. Micah attempts to decode to message but cannot. Katie pleads with Micah to contact the demonologist, but he refuses. When the couple is awoken by a loud tapping noise, they find non-human footprints looking like clawed footprints leading to the bedroom from the attic. In the attic, Micah finds a burnt photograph of a young Katie, which was previously thought to have been destroyed in an unexplained house fire when Katie was eight years old. In the morning, Katie calls the demonologist ignoring Micah's disapproval of it. However, he is unavailable. While the couple is eating, they hear a noise upstairs and rush to investigate. Katie finds their picture with its frame broken and Micah's face scratched. Katie knows that this means the activity has gotten out of hand, as activity never occurs during the day. Katie suddenly feels the demon breathing on her back and they flee downstairs. During the nineteenth night, the bed covers move, the closet light turns on and off and a non-human shadow is seen on the door before Katie is woken up by blowing in her face. Micah searches the bedroom but finds nothing. The next day, Micah reads online about a woman in the 1960s who experienced the same haunting, became possessed during an exorcism and killed herself. Katie is pulled out of the bedroom toward the closet by an unseen force during the twentieth night. When Micah rushes to help Katie, the demon slams the door on him. Micah rescues her and they rush downstairs. Katie feels pains on her back in the morning and Micah discovers bite marks on her back. Later Micah finds Katie gripping a cross so tightly that it bloodies her palm. She then slowly walks into the room, her clothing stained with blood. Crouching over his body, she sniffs Micah's body and then slowly looks up at the camera with a sly smile. External links *''Paranormal Activity'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/paranormal_activity/ Paranormal Activity on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/paranormal-activity-v420606 Paranormal Activity on AllMovie.] Category:Movies